Un divertido y feliz reencuentro
by Blue Bnda
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Mei no ve a Alphonse. Ella decidida quiere ir a visitarlo pero para su sorpresa el a venido a Xing a visitarla. Al y Mei han crecido sin embargo descubren que siguen siendo los mismos de hace dos años. /-Un brindis por la nueva familia Elric- grita Edward alegremente/-Salud!/...AlMei y un poco de EdWin. (:


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Un divertido y feliz reencuentro**

Mei esta sentada observando el gran ventanal de su gran cuarto, su desayuno esta frente a ella sin embargo no a probado ni un solo bocado. Esta perdida en sus pensamientos o quizás siente un cierto vacío dentro de ella.

Han pasado dos años desde que ella viajo a Amestris en busca de la piedra filosofa para entregársela a su padre y asi poder salvar ella a su clan, pero apezar de que no la consiguió, gracia a Ling Yao los enfrentamientos entre familias han acabado.

Ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo a pesar de estar bien y estar con su clan, su mente le muestra la imagen de cierta persona que ella recuerda con mucho cariño: Alphonse.

Ya a pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo ve, siente ansiedad por saber como esta tristeza porque no lo ha visto y preocupación pero en el fondo ella sabe que el esta bien.

"¿Cómo estara Al-sama?" Escucha unos ruidito y nota que Xiao mei la esta observando con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede Xiao mei?- Su pequeña amiga la sigue viendo- ohh cierto no e probado ni un solo bocado, ya desayunare. Ven con migo.

Xiao mei se acerca pero no necesariamente para comer si no para hacer señas a Mei, al principio Mei duda pero después se da cuenta de lo que trata de decir.

-¿Qué vayamos a visitar a Al sama?- se sorprende, no había pensado en eso.

Xiao mei firme cruza los brazos y asiente.

-No lose…Y si voy y ya no se acuerda de mi o peor aun si ya tiene novia- el solo hecho de pensar en lo ultimo la encabrona "nonono". Pero el primer pensamiento la deprime.

En eso Xiao Mei le muerde un dedo.

-Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- ella la ve enojada pero nota que Xiao Mei la ve con decisión y no se arrepiente de lo que hiso.

-Tienes razón, esa no soy yo, así que iré a visitar a Al sama.- dice decidida

Mei se levanta de inmediato y va a darse una ducha, aunque dejo su desayuno el cual Xiao Mei se lo esta comiendo, el hambre se le quito y en lugar de esos ruiditos que indican hambre ahora siente mariposas en la panza.

¿Cuándo lo vea que será lo primero que hará? ¿Qué debería de decirle? Y ella sabe perfectamente que hacer. Correr y abrazarlo fuertemente como siempre lo a hecho cada vez que lo ve.

Felizmente Mei se esta bañando mientras canta una canción desafinadamente, al acabar de bañarse hará todos los preparativos para ir a visitarlo, ella no lo culpa sabe que el a de estar ocupado tratando de que su cuerpo este bien ¿Habrá cambiado? La ultima vez que lo vio, su cuerpo estaba muy descuidado pero eso a ella no le importo, porque se había enamorado de la personalidad de Al y ella lo vio con ternura en ese estado. Sin embargo ella no había pensado en ir a visitarlo, tenia muchas cosas que hacer con su clan pero nunca dejo de acordarse de el.

Cuando sale del baño desnuda, se dirige al armario para cambiarse pero en eso nota que Xiao mei esta viendo a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Xiao mei? ¿Hay visitas?- pregunta, extrañándole que su pequeña amiga le tome tanta importancia a eso.

Xiao Mei no voltea pero de inmediato sale corriendo de la habitación.

-Hey! Xiao Mei ¿A dónde vas?!- grita, duda en ir tras ella pero se le pasa por la mente de que quizás su panda va a ir a morder a las visitas, ella tiene la maña de morder a gente que no conoce- Oh no…

Sin dudarlo va tras ella desnuda pero al acordarse de que no lleva nada puesto se regresa y agarra una toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo, con una mano va sosteniendo la toalla y con la otra planea agarrar a Xiao Mei.

Al llegar a las escaleras ve que efectivamente hay gente en la sala principal pero no logra verles las caras, pero lo que si ve es a Xiao Mei correr con tanta prisa hacia ellos. Mei corre rápidamente a bajar las escaleras.

-Señorita! Espere tiene visi…- dice una de las empleadas de la casa, pero Mei no logra escucharla.

Quizas Xiao mei sea velos pero Mei le a enseñado todo lo que sabe de artes marciales así que ella tiene una gran destreza también para correr rápido, Xiao Mei a llegado hacia donde están las visitas y va a saltar hacia uno de ellos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Mei grita y si, logra atraparla con una sola mano.

-Pff eso estuvo cerca- Dice triunfante pero Xiao mei se mueve como loca intentando safarse de la mano de Mei- ¿Y ahora que tienes?

-¿Mei?

Esa voz, ¿Será?, se pregunta una y otra vez , ella tiene la mirada en Xiao Mei pero la voz viene de enfrente de ella, esa voz no es de cualquiera, ella la conoce perfectamente pero ¿No será producto de su imaginación? Ella a estado pensando todo el día en el.

-Mei si eres tu!- la voz suena alegre.

Mei no lo puede creer, es el, es su voz. Ella levanta la mirada lentamente y lo ve, esta enfrente de ella, el esta tan…diferente. Wow. Pero eso es lo de menos el esta aquí con ella, no…no es un sueño, a Mei se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y sin dudarlo corre hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente. A soltado a Xiao mei y su toalla…

Este momento es tan perfecto, lo esta sintiendo, su cuerpo, su calor, a el, no lo quiere soltar nunca.

-M…mei..- suena nervioso

"¿Al Sama esta nervioso por mi?" se pregunta Mei felizmente. "¿Sera que si le gusto?"

-¿Qué pasa Al sama?- ella lo sigue abrasando con ternura y con los ojos cerrado pero al ver que Al no le responde, ella alsa la vista y ve que esta rojo como un jitomate.

-Al sama ¿estas enfermo?- de inmediato lo suelta y nota que el desvía la mirada rápidamente.- ¿Qué pasa?.

En eso siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desnudo y observa lentamente al suelo, y efectivamente, la toalla esta tirada. No sabe que hacer ella esta desnuda, y Al la ha visto.

-Mei chang usted debería ponerse una toalla.

-¿Eh..?- lentamente gira su cabeza al escuchar una extraña voz que esta tras de ella.- ¿Zanpano san y Jelso san?.

Tiene la mirada perdida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- rápidamente se agacha y recoge la toalla y se tapa rápidamente su cuerpo.

-No grites tan fuerte, casi me quedo sordo- se queja Jelso.

-Al…Alphonse sama yo…estoy muy apenada. Lo siento!

Mei quiere que se la trague la tierra, Al la visto completamente casi desnuda, porque ¡Gracias a dios! Su largo cabello cubría sus pechos, pero aun así el la vio desnuda. El no la ve a los ojos y ella menos ¿Qué debería de hacer?.Pero en eso se acuerda de que Zanpano y Jelso también la vieron …por atrás.

-Mei ¿Por qué…quieres llorar?- pregunta Al preocupado y nervioso.

-Es…es que…- no puede hablar.

-Mei ¿Qué pasa?.

-ME ACABAN DE VER EL TRASERO!- grita soltando el llanto.

Los tres no saben que cara poner, ¿Es enserio?. Las quimeras pensaban que lloraba por que se sentia avergonzada con Al pero, llora porque ¿ellos dos le vieron el trasero?.

-No, te equivocas no vimos nada, ¿Verdad Jelso?

-Yo no vi nada, pero tu si, estabas embobado viendo su trasero. Viejo pervertido.

-No seas mentiroso, pero tu hasta sacaste los ojos. Además se supone que debemos tranquilizarla no empeorar las cosas.- lo regaña

Mei quiere volver a soltar el llanto.

-No, no llores Mei…nosotros no hemos visto nada además…

-¿Cómo de que no Alphonse? – lo interrumpe Zanpano-Si tu te quedaste con la boca bien abierta cuando se le callo la toalla.

-Zenpano cállate!- le dice Jelso,

-Bu…bueno si vimos algo pero no fue mucho y además tu cabello te cubría casi todo. ¿O no es así Zanpano y Jelso san?- Al les pregunta ya tranquilamente para que Mei no se de cuenta.

Los dos se quedan callados por un momento pero después de unos segundos responden

-Seee.

-No te preocupes Mei chang tienes el cabello muy largo y te tapaba casi todo- intenta tranquilisarla Jelso.

-Ya vez Mei, no te preocupes, olvidemos lo sucedido- le sonríe.

Mei se tranquiliza, y ¿como no hacerlo? Con el ángel que tiene enfrenta de ella, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Al…Alphonse sama!- De nuevo corre hacia el a abrazarlo y nuevamente tiro la toalla…

* * *

-Que vergüenza Xiao Mei ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo tengo que hacer tonterías?- Mei esta en su habitación arreglándose y cambiándose aun avergonsada por lo sucedido.

Xiao Mei no deja de reírse de ella.

-Vaya, gracias por apoyarme- dice con sarcasmo.- ¿Por cierto a que habrá venido Al sama?.

Las dos se ven y empiezan a imaginar.

"¿Sera que vino a pedirme la mano? Y ¿Zenpano y Jelso san son mi regalo de boda para que se conviertan en mis sirvientes?"

Se ríe ella sola. Y Xiao Mei la ve con miedo.

-¿Qué?. En verdad me intriga saber porque el esta aquí. Aunque eso no importa mucho, estoy feliz de verlo nuevamente.

* * *

-Vaya esa Mei chang es todo un espectáculo- dice Zanpano con gracia.

Los tres están en el comedor de la casa de Mei esperándola.

-Quien se iba imaginar que la pequeña Mei chang se convertiría tan pronto en una señorita?- dice Jelso

-Cierto, parece que fue ayer cuando la veíamos tan pequeña. Ya me estaba preguntando si quedaría igual que Edward de enana.

-De hecho ella dio el estirón como el jajajja

Las dos quimeras empiezan a reírse.

-Por cierto Alphonse kun ¿No te parece que Mei esta muy linda?- le pregunta Zanpano en tono de burla.

Alphonse no le presta atención y esta perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Mei se ve diferente" piensa, mientra mira perdidamente hacia la mesa.

Después de un buen rato…

-Perdon por la tardanza- corre con prisa Mei hacia el comedor en donde se encuentran ellos y se sienta en frente.

-Vaya si que has crecido bastante- le dice Jelso.

-¿Enserio? Jeje creia que me quedaría enana para siempre- rie felizmente.

La comida esta lista y Mei empieza a comer junto con Xiao Mei.

-¿Qué pasa? También es para ustedes- les señala Mela comida

-¿Enserio?- preguntan ansiosamente las quimera.

-Si, si. coman todo lo que quieran, de seguro tuvieron un largo viaje y han de estar hambrientos.

-Gracias Mei- Alphonse no puede evitar comer rápido ya que se estaban muriendo de hambre.

-Esto fue una gran sorpresa para mi, no…no me lo esperaba.- dice Mei nerviosa

-Si, lo siento por no avisarte Mei, la verdad no tenia forma de comunicarme con tigo, así que pensé que seria divertido si fuera una sorpresa- dice normalmente Al.

-No…no te preocupes Al sama, si fue una gran sorpresa, estoy tan feliz.- come rapida y felizmente.

- Vine a que me enseñaras las bases de renta jutsu Mei, claro si puedes.

"Oh…con que era eso" no puede evitar desanimarse un poco y pensar que el venia a proponerle el matrimonio, Mei se reclama a si misma que debería de dejar esa gran imaginación.

-…fuiste en la primera y en única que pensé para que me enseñaras, tu eres muy buena en esto.

-Claro- dice mas animada.- Yo te enseñare todooo lo que se y te convertiré en el mejor.- dice alzando su cuchara ya contenta.

En este momento Mei se siente una tonta, no debió de desanimarse, ella en verdad esta feliz de que el este aquí con ella, de verlo bien y que haya recuperado su cuerpo y se ve tan feliz…eso es lo único que importa. Y ella esta infinitamente Feliz.

-Pueden hospedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran, lo tendrán todo.

-En verdad, muchas gracias Mei- le dedica una sonrisa a Mei .y ella siente que se derrite lentamente.

-Jejejejeje- Zanpano y Jelso ríen y en este momento se sienten como un mal trio o mejor dicho cuarteto.

* * *

En el enorme patio de Mei, Al observa hacia el hermoso atardecer.

-Siento haberme tardado Al sama- es Mei que llega con algunos libros en la mano.- Ya es hora de empezar y daré lo mejor de mi para que seas el mejor!.-le dice contenta

-Jejeje ya veo

-¿Que vez?- pregunta Mei

-Sigue siendo tan animada como siempre- y le sonríe.

Mei siente que su corazón se quema.

-Ah…-se ruboriza-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo Al gentil que conocí.- ella también le dedica una sonrisa.

Hay un gran silencio entre los dos. El la ve con ternura y ella se pone roja como un jitomate e intenta sacar algún tema nuevo.

-Por..cierto ¿Qué fue de la Armadura chan?- pregunta curiosa por aquella armadura a la cual le agarro tanto cariño

Al se queda por un momento callado y después responde.

-Se la di a Winry para que con ella pudiera hacer mas Automail para la gente que lo necesite, es una armadura my fuerte, se que será de gran ayuda.-responde con cierta tristeza

-Ya veo…-Dice Mei tristemente al ver que no volverá a ver aquella armadura.

-Y la cabeza se la llevo Den para que unos pajaritos la usaran como nido- se rie.

-Jeje, me alegro…La armadura, tu antiguo cuerpo ayudara a mucha gente como tu lo hiciste, como cuando nos protegiste a mi y a Xiao Mei. Echare de menos a aquella armadura- hace un suspiro- Pero estoy feliz porque has recuperado tu cuerpo y me doy cuenta el alma de Al sama es bondadosa y pura, este en donde este.- se detiene por un momento- Estoy tan feliz, de verte tan bien y feliz.

Al la ve sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir.

-Y todo eso es gracias a ustedes- le dice con dulzura- Gracias Mei.

-No…no…tienes que, todo lo contrario…gracias a ti…- Dice Mei nerviosamente.

El silencio los vuelve a invadir mientras ven el atardecer.

-¿Por cierto como esta el señor hohenheim?- pregunta al acordarse de el

-El murió- responde fríamente.

-Yo…no quería…lo siento- agacha la mirada, se siente una idiota y no es por la pregunta sino por deprimir a Al, a ella no le gusta verlo así.

Se le vienen los recuerdos de cuando el padre de Ed y Al estuvo con ellos en la batalla, incluso recuerda que entre ella y el pudieron protegerlos del ataque de padre por un momento. Fue una buena combinación no puede evitar sentir tristeza-El señor hohenheim fue un buen hombre, estoy segura de que el esta descansando felizmente alado de tu madre.

-Si…se que lo esta- Al la ve fijamente a los ojos como si tuviera curiosidad de explorar su mente.

Mei no puede aguantar los nervios y agarra rápidamente un libro.

-Bien empecemos las clases primero hay..que leer y luego yo- no sabe ni lo que que esta diciendo.

-Mei, el libro esta al revés- le señala Al.

-Oh, oh que tonta soy, estoy algo distraída- voltea de forma correcta el libro.

-Jajajaja- Al empieza a reírse- eres muy chistosa.

-jajaja-se rie de ella misma.

-Me alegra de haber venido a verte.

-¿A verme?- Abre tanto los ojos

-Si, además de venir a que me enseñaras las bases del renta jutsu, también vine a visitarte, hace mucho que no te veía y quería verte- sonríe con sinceridad

"Al sama vino a verme también" siente que su cuerpo se derrite despacio y completamente, todo dentro de ella le da vueltas y siente cosquillas como cuando una chica esta enamorada. Deja que su imaginación empiece a volar.

-¿Mei?- pregunta al viéndola raro.

-¿Eh?- Cuando escucha la voz de Al y nota que la ve extrañamente, se da cuenta de que otra vez esta haciendo el ridículo, tiene las manos en sus cachetes y giraba de un lado a otro su cabeza como una chica emocionada ,con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas rojas.-Oh…- de inmediato se quita las manos de los cachetes- Yo..digo..bu..e- empieza a mover las manos por todas partes apenada.

-Jajajaja Me has hecho el día Mei, estas tan llena de sorpresas.

-Jeje No…todo lo contrario tu me has hecho inmensamente feliz el día de hoy, Al sama.- Dice recuperando la alegría -bien empecemos con las clases. Empecemos con sentir la energía del suelo- y hace una posición extraña.

-Mei, ya te había dicho que eso no lo entiendo.- dice tranquilamente

-Vamos, es fácil solo tienes que sentirlo.- dice amablemente

-No, no entiendo, yo necesito de explicaciones exactas , teorías y…

-Solo inténtalo vamos Al sama!- le exige

-Que no entiendo Mei!- se queja

Al parecer no será una tarea Fácil, pero no importa, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo ya que Al estará a su lado…con ella por un buen tiempo. Ay tantas cosas por ver, por aprender, por hablar, que hacer alado de este ángel dorado llamado Alphonse.

* * *

-Edward! Abre la puerta que alguien toca!- Winry grita desde la cocina.

No escucha nada

-Edward!- grita mas fuerte pero no ve nada de el.-Ahh este maldito- habla consigo misma- yo todo lo tengo que hacer mientras el duerme como un prinseso.

Winry se dirige a al cuarto y ve que Edward efectivamente sigue durmiendo, ella se enoja tanto que no duda en agarrar una de sus famosas herramientas para despertarlo.

-Despierta flojo!- lo golpea con la herramienta y Edward se queja.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- se queja

-Tocan la puerta y te estoy hablando!

-¿Y porque no abres tu?- sigue medio dormido.

-Porque yo estoy preparando el desayuno y tu como siempre no haces nada.

-Ya, cálmate mujer, aun sigo preguntándome porque me case con tigo. Bruja

-Lo mismo digo. Enano

-Hey, ya no soy un enano! Ya crecí ¿Qué no vez? Jojojo- se pone enfrente de ella para hacerle burla de que la a rebaso.- Winry la enana jojojo

-Edward no andes de chistosito y abre la puerta.- Se dirige a la cosina y se detiene por un momento- tu para mi sigues siendo un enano, el enano del cual me enamore.

-Y tu la bruja con la que decidí compartir mi vida.- le saca la lengua y ella hace lo mismo

Los dos se ven a los ojos por un momento

-Bien ahora abre esa puesta- le ordena

-Ya voy…ya voy deja solo voy por mi café.

-Hermano, Winry! ¿Están ahí?- se escucha un grito.

-¿Acaso será…?- pregunta Winry sorprendida

-Si…es el- dice felizmente Edward- voy a abrir la…

-Yo voy!- Winry corre rápidamente hacia la puerta empujando a Edward.

-Ay Mujeres…

Winry abre la puerta rápidamente y ve a Al que esta de regreso con sus maletas de su gran viaje.

-Ohh Al a pasado tanto tiempo…-dice con nostalgia

-Si, mucho tiempo, pero estoy de regreso.- dice felizmente al estar de regreso…en casa.

-Hermanito!- grita Edward que llega con una taza de café.- por fin llegaste.

-Si Hermano, aquí estoy. Y…

-Espera- interumpe- ¿hay alguien atrás de ti?- pregunta Winry al notar un cacho de cabello negro atrás de Al.

-Oh te diste cuenta- Al se hace a un lado y deja al descubierto a Mei.- no te escondiste bien Mei.

-Si, jeje lo siento. Arruine la sorpresa.

Edward escupe el café a Winry de la sorpresa y ella esta con la boca bien abierta.

-MEI CHAN!- gritan los dos sorprendidos.

-Si soy yo, Edward y Winry, es un gusto volverlos a ver- los saluda educadamente.

-Ya no eres una enana Mei – dice sorprendido Edward.

-Tu tampoco ya no eres un enano Edward san- ella se defiende.

-Yo no era un enano, ya les dije que el mundo estaba muy grande para mi y…Ahhh.

-Je Te esta saludando.- dice Al, al ver que Xiao Mei salto a morder a Edward como acostumbra.

-¿Ustedes están..?-pregunta Winry aun con la boca abierta y empapada de café que le escupió Edward.

-Si, Mei y yo estamos saliendo- afirma Al contento.

Edward nuevamente escupe el café sobre winry y ella quedo con la boca aun mas abierta.

-Vaya, ustedes tienen mucho que contarnos- dice Edward al fin- pero hay algo que aun me sigue sorprendiendo

-¿Qué es?- preguntan Al y Mei.

-Ja..ja…ja- Los tres lo ven como si estuviera loco- Mei chang esta mas alta que Winry jajajajajajajaja Winry te lo dije, ahora tu eres la enana jajajajaja.

Los tres se quedan con cara de poker face pero Winry no duda en golpearlo.

-Entupido! Sacando comentarios sin sentido.!- le arrebata el café de la mano y se lo hecha- Además deja de andar escupiendo el café a cada rato!.- Da un respiro y ve a Mei

- Mei ven con migo pásate- le invita a pasar alegremente y la jala del brazo para llevársela adentro.

-Ya veo que ustedes se siguen llevando igual que siempre- dice Al riendose

-Si, tiene un carácter de Bruja- la mira con maldad- pero en fin, Ahora lo importante es ver que mi hermanito Alphonse Kun se a convertido en todo un Don Juan.

-Y que puedo decir de ti hermano, te casaste tan joven.

-Pero tu estas saliendo con una chica que es dos años menor que tu. – Edward se defiende.-Pedófilo

-Y tu hermano, ya dejaste embarazada a Winry, hermano pervertido, que buen ejemplo me das- dice con gracia

-Hey! respeta a tu hermano mayor…

Es de noche y Winry a preparado una tarta de manzana para la bienvenida.

-Bien, pido un brindis por la nueva integrante de la familia Elric-Edward alsa la copa- Mei!

-Je…Gracias- Mei se sorprende pero lo que acaba de decir Edward la hace tan feliz.

-ah…y también a aquel gato agresivo- señala a Xiao mei.

-Se llama Xiao Mei- le corrige Al.

-Si,si lo que sea.

Xiao Mei le gruñe.

-¿Winry que sucede?- pregunta Mei al ver que Winry esta llorando.

-¿Y ahora que tienes mujer?- la observa con extrañeza y un tanto preocupado- les digo que es bipolar- les dice en voz baja.

-No…no eso- se limpia sus lagrimas-Es solo que, estoy tan feliz de que estemos todos juntos…Familia.

Todos la ven con felicidad y ellos también sienten lo mismo.

-Bien, bien ahora si demos el brindis por la nueva familia Elric y empecemos a comer!- Edward grita con emoción.

-Salud!- Dicen todos.

-Y por los que faltan en integrarse- dice animado Al refiriéndose al futuro hijo de Ed y Winry y por los que vengan.

Sin duda este era uno de los días mas felices de la familia Elric y Mei sentía que era el dia mas feliz de su vida, al sentir que formaba parte de una familia…su nueva familia, y de la vida de Alphonse. Su novio.

* * *

**Hola, este es mi primer One shot AlMei, e notado que casi no hay fanfics de ellos, y yo los amo tanto xD Así que me anime a escribir sobre esta encantadora pareja. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola.**

**Espero y les guste. ;3**


End file.
